Gemshine Academy of Magic (SYOC)
by theSmallBubblePerson
Summary: Another new year of the prestigious Gemshine Academy of Magic begins and new students are here to join. Throughout the year, the students make friends and enemies, get into trouble and perhaps even discover the secrets of the school. SYOC!
1. Chapter 1

On a small island near the coast of Wales, there is a large, prestigious school named Gemshine Academy of Magic. For the last five hundred years, the school has been incredibly popular with students, having many students arive each years for its famous education system and amazing Quiddich teams.

The school, unlike most magic schools, had parts which looked fairly modern. This was mainly because the old headmaster, Professor Maroran, really fancied the idea of having a 'modern' looking magic school, having construction workers arrive every once in a while to change the look of the school, making it look like a fairly modern, everyday private school. Of course, the school still had some parts which looked old and rather medieval, but it was definitely very different from what it used to look like when it was created all those years ago.

However, the school was likely going to stay this way, especially since Professor Maroran mysteriously had died during the summer holidays, being replaced by the deputy headmaster, Proffessor Hexfod.

It was now the beggining of a new year. All the students except for the first years had gathered at the hall, all sitting at their house's tables, waiting for the first years to arrive. Some were catching up, telling their friends about their holidays. Others were discusing the death of Professor Maroran.

Professor Hexford, the new headmaster of the school, stood at the front of the hall, smiling. In his left hand was the list of all the new students and in his right was the sorting ribbon - a ribbon in which you wrap around a new students hand and it goes either white, black, red or green, determining what house they'd be in. The man felt anxious, even though he had been working at the school for many years as the deputy headmaster, this was his first year as the headmaster and he really didn't want to mess this up.

The doors to the hall opened. It was time for the new students to arrive.

* * *

 **Hi! Uh, I don't know what to say... So read the rules! By the way, the new students will be the first years, so you'll be making first years! I plan to be (hopefully) continuing this for their whole seven years at Gemshine! But, that might not happen... I'll try my hardest!**

 **RULES**

1 - No mary-sues or gary-stus.

2 - Be creative! But not too creative...

3 - This fic will be about the FIRST YEARS so they'll be eleven to twelve.

4 - You can send up to three characters! Two students and one teacher, however I might not accept them, so don't be upset if I don't.

6 - I will always be accepting ocs, however, they'll likely not be so main if you send them after Easter. Sorry.

7 - After Easter, though, I'll be accepting older students!

8 - Be descriptive in the character forms.

9 - Throughout the story, you can PM me any ideas you think would be cool.

11 - Please PM me your form. I won't accept them if you send them through a review.

10 - If you've read these rules, please put 'Mint Tea' at the top of your form.

 **HOUSES**

Diamond House

\- Students who get into the Diamond House as known to be fun and loyal, always looking out for each other and their friends. Although they have never been known to be brave, when a friend is on the line, no matter what team they on, they will try their hardest to help them. Those in the Diamond House are always very playful, however they do not do so well in their studies, tending to not pay so much in lessons, easily drifting off or chatting to their friends, ending up in trouble quite a lot of the time. Some try harder than others in lessons, while some just don't care at all - always wanting to have fun.

Diamond House students wear white ties with their uniforms and light blue blazers.

Bloodstone House

\- Students who get into the Bloodstone House are known to be reckless and brave, being quite hot-headed, easily getting into fights. Ever since the school started, the students in the Bloodstone House have been strong rivals with those in the Moonstone House, perhaps for the clashing personalities or the name. Bloodstone students have been known to be varied when it comes to classes, some being better than others. The ones who struggle at class may end up attempting to cheat off their smarter classmates, some even going as far to steal exam answers from their teachers.

Bloodstone House students wear golden ties with their uniform and red blazers.

Moonstone House

\- Students who get into the Moonstone House are known to be manipulative and ambitious. They will do anything to make sure they do the best, not being afraid to get their hands dirty. Ever since the school started, the Moonstone students have been strong rivals with those in the Bloodstones, thinking themselves as far superior to the Bloodstones. The students in this House are known to be very smug, however they are also known to be quite skillful and clever, yet always using those skills to their own advantage. They are sometimes considered as cruel and evil, but not all fall into that stereotype.

Moonstone House students wear silver ties with their uniform and black blazers.

Emerald House

\- Students who get into the the Emerald House are known to be rather quiet, yet studious. They think logically and tend to stay out of fights. Sometimes they are considered as 'cowards' for always making sure not to get into fights and arguments, always making sure to never get into trouble. If they do want to do something bad, they make sure to plan for a long time and making sure to be incredibly sneaky. Even though most are goody-two-shoes, they rarely tell on somebody unless it means they could get into trouble too. These students normally end up being the favourites of teachers.

Emerald House students wear dark blue ties with their uniforms and green blazers.

 **CHARACTER APPLICATION** \- Students

Name:

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Birthday:

Appearance:

House:

Personality:

Blood-status:

Opinion on muggles/mudbloods:

Family:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Best subject:

Worst subject:

Pets?:

Romance? (They are young so be realistic for their age):

Storyline ideas for your character (optional):

Storyline ideas in general (optional):

Other?:

 **CHARACTER APLICATION** \- Teachers

Name:

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Birthday:

Appearance:

Subject:

House:

Personality:

Blood-status:

Opinion on muggles/mudbloods:

Family:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Pets?:

Romance?:

Storyline ideas for your character (optional):

Storyline ideas in general (optional):

Other?:

* * *

 **Ok! So that's that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is first chapter! Here, we introduce the main characters of the story! Sorry if your character didn't make it to the mains, but they might be introduce as a side character! They might even become fairly main! So don't lose hope!**

A large batch of new students entered the hall. Some glanced around anxiously, hoping that they weren't making fools of themselves or offending somebody somehow. Others looked rather excited, big grins on their faces, chatting to some of the others in that large group. The rest were either just calm or confused.

Professor Hexford gave a smile, seeing the students who would soon join the school. He loved it when new students came, especially watching them grow up, seeing how they become and how the deal with situations. That was the main reason he became a professor here at Gemshine Academy - he wanted to watch students grow and help them become into great wizards.

They now stood next to the stage where Professor Hexford stood, all glancing up at him. He smiled kindly at them, before looking at the list of names and he began to read them out, "Archer, Mallory."

A fairly short girl, with long dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and tanned skin, slowly began to walk on the stage, no longer looking excited as she had previously been, but now anxious, wondering what would happen to her. She stood next to Professor Hexford, who gave her a reassuring smile. The girl, Mallory, smiled back.

Professor Hexford then wrapped the ribbon around her hand and, after a short amount of time, it glowed red. Hexford turned to look at the the tables in which the students sat, before shouting, "Bloodstone!"

The girl smiled and hopped down to the Bloodstones' tables. The Professor looked down at his list and proceeded to call out the names of the students, befote wrapping the ribbon around their hands, telling them which hand they were in.

"Brecford, Ajahlynn."

Another short girl began to walk to the stage. This girl had light brown skin with a light dusting of freckles on the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Her high cheekbones made her look rather mature for her age and she had bluish-grey eyes. She also had sandy blonde hair which reached her chest, the hair having a right parting. She had a big smile on her face, showing her optimistic personality. The ribbon was wrapped around her hand and it went white, "Diamond!"

An extremely loud cheer erupted, the girl cheering with the excitable Diamond House as she climbed off the stage and went to sit with her new house.

Another of the girls who were called up was called Lorelei Cardillo, Hexford saying the last name first, followed by the first, as usual. The girl had a rather confident smirk and somewhat big, slightly upturned almond shaped amber colored eyes with small ears, long lashes and arched eyebrows. She had caramel colored skin, long dark brown wavy hair that was tied in a ponytail. Like quite a few of the first years, she was rather short. From the confident look on her face and that smirk, Hexford could easily tell which house she'd be put in. He wrapped the ribbon around her hand and it immediately went black, "Moonstone!"

"WELCOME TO THE SUPERIOR HOUSE!" Someone from the Moonstone House shouted, causing Hexford to give a quiet sigh as other Moonstones, including the new one, laughed. As usual, the Bloodstones began to boo, glaring at the Moonstones.

After the girl had sat down, Professor Hexford continued to read through the list, placing the students in their houses. He then came up to one of the boys, reading their name out, "Nigel Davison!"

Slowly, a short boy with grey eyes walked to the stage, looking around anxiously. His neatly brushed hair was black and he had freckles around his fairly pale face. Once he had reached the stage, Professor Hexford wrapped the ribbon around the shy looking boy's hand and it soon went green, "Emerald!"

A light, calm, reassuring cheer came from the students of the Emerald House and the boy climbed down to sit with them.

Professor Hexford continued to read through the list, sorting the students into their houses.

Mallory, the first girl to be sorted, sat on the table, excitedly watching as students got sorted into their houses. A boy then walked off the stage and sat at her table, opposite her, "Hi! I'm Kyle! Kyle Quinton!"

The boy had light, messy brown hair and green eyes. He was slightly chubby with tanned skin and not the tallest of boys, but he looked pretty nice.

"I'm Mallory Aria Archer," Mallory greeted, shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you!"

"Same with you!" Kyle replied.

The two looked back at the stage as another student hopped off, walking to their house as Professor Hexford read out he next name, "Roseseed, Cliff."

A boy who was rather tall for his age walked up to the professor, a friendly smile on his face. The boy was fairly good looking for his age with icy blue eyes and slighty curly strawberry blonde hair with a wavey side fringe to his right. He also had extremely pale skin with black bags under his blue eyes, yet still looked fairly good looking.

"He looks nice," Kyle commented as the ribbon was wrapped around the boy's hand.

"Moonstone!"

"Actually, he's probably horrid," Kyle then said, causing Mallory to chuckle.

The boy sat at the Moonstone table, next to three others - two girls and one boy.

"Hey," said the boy, "I'm Cliff Roseseed."

"Cool," said the other boy, a charming look on his face. This boy looked rather healthy with with a sun kissed complexion, cobalt blue eyes and short, spikey brown hair. "My name is Franklin. Franklin Lowe."

The boys shook hands and one of the girls spoke, "I'm Lorelei J. Cardillo."

"And I'm Zoe! Zoe Prince," the other girl gave a snobbish smile. This girl was of average heigt, having wavy auburn hair which was tied in a messy bun. Her skin was pale with a lot of freckles and she had a slightly upturned nose.

"Nice to meet you all," Cliff gave a friendly smile, "I'm sure we'll be great friends."

"Yeah," Franklin agreed, returning that friendly smile.

"And that was the last student," Professor Hexford then said as the last one sat with their house. All the students stayed silent, looking up at Professor Hexford as he spoke, "You may or may have not heard that the last headmaster, Professor Maroran, tragically died during the summer holidays, so I've had to replace her as the new headmaster."

Some of the students began to mutter to each other.

"However, I plan to try my hardest to run the school as well as she did, so let's have a great new year at Gemshine!"

Some of the students clapped, teachers nodding in agreement.

"Well, I'm expecting that all of you are quite hungry!" Hexford said with a smile, "I hope you all enjoy the feast the elves have prepared for you!"

He clapped his hands and the doors to the dining hall opened and the food flew in, carefully landing on the table. Immediately, students began to dig into the food provided, some eating as much a they could while others ate little.

Nigel, one of the boys from the Emerald House, quietly and shyly ate his food, avoiding eye contact with anyone. He sat next to two girls. One had a heart shaped face with ears that stick out slightly. She had an olive skin tone with hip length, black hair that is straight, and she had dark brown, almond shaped eyes.

The other girl had wavy, dark brown (almost black) hair that reached just past her shoulders, rounded brown eyes, and a sloped nose. The girl had a light olive complexion, with freckles mainly splashed on her cheeks and nose. She had a tiny scar going across the bridge of her nose.

The girl with long black hair then spoke, her voice full of confusion, "How did that ribbon change colour? Was it one of those objects which change colour because of heat?"

"Uhh... I-It was magic..." muttered Nigel, looking at the girl.

"Hm? Magic doesn't exist."

"It does," the other girl, the one with brown hair, said, "This is a magic school afterall."

"Is this some kind of joke or something?" The black haired one asked.

"No... This really is a magic school," the other said with an awkward chuckle.

"Uh..."

The three stayed in an awkward silence for a few minutes, eating their food. Nigel then decided to speak, "U-Umm... I-I'm Nigel... N-Nigel Davison..."

"I'm Adrie Mae Morita..." replied the brunette.

The two then looked at the black haired girl, who looked back at them, before sighing, "Alessa Madeleine D'Luca."

They nodded, before eating in silence once more.

Ajahlynn sat at the one of Diamond House's tables, eating lots of the food provided, grinning happily, excited to make friends. She glanced at the boy next to her, a boy with slightly long ginger hair and narrow, brownish green eyes with a healthy complection. This boy also looked pretty happy, eating a plate full of the most unhealthy, yet delicious food.

"Hi!" Ajah said, causing the boy to look at her, "The name's Ajahlynn Grace Brecford! But most people call me Ajah or Ashlynn!"

The boy grinned at her, "Cool! My name is Kevin! Kevin Meanons! Awesome to meet you, uhhh... What's your name again? I forget names really quickly..."

"Ha, you really seem pretty forgetful! It's Ajah."

"Ajah... Ajah... Ajah..." Kevin began to try to memorize the name before smiling again, "Ok! I think I've got it!"

Ajah gave a laugh, which Kevin soon joined in on.

After a while, the students had finished eating and were now just chatting to their friends, discusing the future of the school. Everything was fine, until someone from the Moonstone House threw a piece of broccoli at someone from the Bloodstone house.

"WHO DID THAT!?" The student yelled, before glaring at the Moonstone House, who were laughing at their reaction.

Before any fighting could start, Professor Hexford quickly spoke, "W-Well it's time to go to your dorms... Prefects, will you please lead the new students to their dorms?"

And soon, students began to leave the dining hall, the Bloodstones glaring at the Moonstones. Each house went in different directions once they had left the hall, the prefects leading the new students to their dorms.

The prefect of the Bloodstones lead the students down a long corridor before reaching a door with the words 'Bloodstone House' written on the top.

"Ok," the perfect said, pressing four buttons on a keypad, "The code to get in is '978Y' ok? '978Y'. You might want to right that down."

"978Y..." muttered Kyle, writting that on his hand with the pen he always kept in his pockets.

"Please can I use that pen after you?" Mallory asked, causing Kyle to nod and pass her the pen. She took the pen and wrote the code on her hand, before passing the pen back, "Thanks."

"No problem," Kyle said.

The prefect opened the door to the house dorm, showing a dorm with red carpets and gold coloured walls, with modern looking windows. It was very large, with quite a few desks to study with, a few bookcases and lockers. Also, there were sofas with lots of board games near them and even a TV, which was quite unexpected, considering it was a magic school.

"Awesome," muttered Kyle as the prefect began to give them a tour of the place.

"I know, right," replied Mallory.

"Ok," the prefect said at the end of the tour, "First year boys' dorms are to the left and the girls' dorms are to the right. Breakfast will be at ten to eight, so I'd advise you wake-up at seven. Goodnight."

The prefect then walked off, leaving the students to walk to their dorms. The dorms were quite simple, with two bunk-beds in each, a desk, two wardrobes, a big window and a bathroom connecting to each dorm.

The Moonstone Prefect lead the Moonstone new years to a large elevator and pressed a button, causing it to go up.

"Wow," muttered Zoe after a while, "How far does this thing go up to?"

"Pretty high, I heard. My parents told me the Moonstone dorm as right at the top of the school," Cliff explained.

"Really?" Lori questioned, glancing at Cliff.

"Yep," Cliff said, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, sounds it," Franklin replied.

After a few minutes, the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. The prefect lead them out and lead them to a door which was pretty close to the elevator, oposite the door leading them outside to the roof of the school. On the the top of the door was the words 'Moonstone House'. The prefect then typed the code into the keypad and the door opened, "Try to remember that the code is '763X'."

"Ok..." Zoe nodded, "I hope I don't forget..."

"If you do, I'll make sure to remind you," Lori said with a confident smile, causing Zoe to smile back.

They entered the room and stared at the place in amazement. It looked quite similar to the Bloodstone dorm, yet it didn't have a TV, instead having more bookshelves and a trophy cabinet, showing off all the trophies the house had won. Also, instead of red and gold, it was black and silver, having silver walls and black carpets.

"Wow, our House has won quite a few trophies," Franklin commented.

"Hmm..." Cliff gave a nod, staring at the cabinet.

Soon, the prefect showed them around the area, before stopping at the bedrooms and leaving, saying, "Girls to the right, boys to the left. Breakfast is at ten to eight, so be sure to wake up before then."

Lori and Zoe entered their room. The dorms looked quite similar to the Bloodstone dorms, yet were smaller as they only had one bunk bed.

"Can I be at the top?" Zoe asked excitedly.

"Sure," Lori gave a smile, sitting at the bottom bunk, "I'm glad we're roommates. You seem alright."

"You too," Zoe replied.

Like Zoe and Lori, Franklin and Cliff were also roommates.

"Well, I'm quite happy to be roommates with someone I've already befriend," Cliff said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll have a great time being roommates," replied Franklin.

They then both gave a chuckle, Franklin muttering, "This is bound to be interesting."

The new students in the Diamond house were also lead to an elevator and it soon began to go down, going to the basement.

"The reason we're down here is because of the parties we have! They tend to wake up other students... So the teachers decided it would be best we'd be down here," explained the prefect with a chuckle.

Kevin and Ajah exchanged smiles, knowing that the year was going to be extremely fun. The elevator soon stopped and the prefect lead them to the door leading them to their dorm. Like all the other dormitory doors, it had the name of the House written at the top of the door and a keypad next to it. The prefect typed the code into the keypad and opened the door before glancing at the students, "The code is '459A'. If you forget it during any time of the year, your free to ask me!"

Ajah chuckled, "I'm sure you'll be asking for the code lots."

"Yeah..." Keven chuckled a little too, "What is it again?"

"Uhh... 469A, I think," Ajah replied.

"Ok..." Kevin then looked at the perfect, "What is the code again?"

The prefect chuckled, "459A."

"I was close," said Ajah.

Kevin just laughed as they entered the dorm. It was quite unique, with a small disco ball hanging from the ceiling, a large stearo near it, a few messy desks, one bookshelf and quite a few messed up sofas.

"Welcome to the realm of awesomeness!" The prefect said proudly, "Now let me give you the tour!"

And he showed them around, showing them around the place which had white walls and light blue carpet, ending the tour at the bedrooms, "And here is where we end my awesome tour. To your right are the girls' dorms and to your left are the boys' ones. I shall wake you all at seven so you can get ready for breakfast and ten to eight. Goodnight!"

"See you tommorow, Kevin!" Ajah said.

"Bye!"

The dorms for the Diamond's were quite large, having two bunk-beds and one single bed. They had quite a bit of space in them, too, probably for hanging out. They were all connected to a bathroom, too, like all the other dorms of the school.

The prefect for the the Emerald House quietly lead the new years down a long corrider, before reaching some stairs, which she lead the students up. It wasn't long for them to reach the right floor, and when they did, the prefect lead them to a door with the name of the house at the top and a keypad next to it. She typed the code in before glancing at the students, "Uh, the code is, um, '102S'... Ok?"

The students all nodded as she lead them into the dorm. It had green carpets and dark blue walls with lots of bookcases and desks, also having a sofa.

"Are you still conviced magic doesn't exist?" Whispered Adrie to Alessa, who nodded.

"D-Don't worry..." muttered Nigel, "I w-was pretty s-surpised when I-I found out m-magic existed... I'm sure she'll g-get used it it..."

Adrie nodded, following the prefect as she gave them the tour of the dorm. Soon, it ended and she stopped at the bedrooms, "The, uhh, boys have the dorms to the, umm, left and... and the girls, uhh, go to the, ummm, right. Breakfast is at, umm, ten to eight... so, uhh, wake up at seven, I, uhh, guess? Night..."

She walked off and the new students walked to their dorms - rooms with three single beds, two bookshelves and a bathroom connected to them.

That night, some students struggled to sleep, scared or excited of what the school year would bring. Others slept immediately, cosy in their new beds.

Professor Hexford sat at his new desk in the headmaster's office. He wasn't able to sleep, still wondering how Professor Maroran died. He didn't want to tell the students that she was murdered, otherwise that could spread worry amoung them. He was incredibly worried that her killer was one of the teachers... But that was impossible, they always made sure to hire the safest, smarted and best teachers, so they'd never kill Professor Maroran...

Right?

 **Yup! And that was the first chapter! Now I'll be accepting students of any age, but if I do accept them, they'll likely be side characters. Yet, they might become main. You can send as much students as you like! But I might not accept them... (It's more likely that I'll accept boys and they are more likely become main as I didn't get that many boys sent in compared to girls...)**

 **I hope I've written the character right and if I haven't, be free to tell me! Also, if I made any mistakes at all, be free to give in constructive criticism! Thank you! :)**


End file.
